Never Letting Go
by BeltOfVenus
Summary: Sequel to Don't Leave Me Hangin'. (It would make sense to read that before beginning this.) It's been 6 years since that ill-fated night. They're no longer in high school. Things have changed, but the metamorphosis yet to present itself is nothing anyone was prepared for. Especially Amy Rose and Sally Acorn. AU
1. Prologue

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories_

_Time after -_

_Sometimes you picture me -_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me _

_I can't hear what you've said -_

_Then you say - go slow -_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting _

_Time after time_

_-Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

And so it begins... Oh the happenings to become.

-BOV

xx


	2. Vicissitude

_**Warning! There are sexual themes in this chapter so yeah... go ahead and read if you're into that stuff/don't mind it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He hovered above me, face inches away from mine, his palms propping him up as they nestled into the sheets adjacent to both sides of my head.

His warm breath, hinted with lingering whiffs of minted tobacco from an hour prior cascaded across my lips, beckoning to seal the little distance that drifted in between.

I did as so and slightly lifted my head, fastening our lips for a brief moment before laying my head back down, coaxing him with a fixedly look to proceed.

He smirked, eyes half lidding. Lazily lifting one of his hands, he began unbuttoning my collar shirt. His fingers worked leisurely, in no rush to reveal what lied hidden. One button popped, two buttons popped, three, four then finally the last one.

The dark purple lace that was left to cloak my rising and descending bust with every breath I took came into light, as the split flaps of the shirt slipped past my stomach- exposing whatever skin thus unwrapped.

"You're awfully mellow this evening." I casually remark to my partner.

"It's a mellow kind of evening."

"I guess it is." I agree in a concluding tone.

His fingers began to tenderly graze circles into the concave sides of my stomach as he depressed himself into the cane of my neck, drinking in my redolence.

I immediately clutch on to his quills, enveloping him in closer. His lips would brush over my beauty bone, the tepid, wet tip of his tongue occasionally making an appearance against my skin before disappearing again. The moistened touch would leave behind a damp trail, allowing the slightest breeze of air caressing it to prompt goosebumps all over.

His hand now changed path of action and slowly started drifting south, away from my side and towards the top rim of my skinny jeans. I sucked in my stomach and his travelling hand smoothly glided underneath the tip and in between the newly created hollow space, familiarizing itself with the matching, lace underwear. Without sparing another second on becoming quaint with the fabric, his hand slipped under the last layer and I fluttered inwardly at the dearly missed touch.

His movements were languid yet eager- wasted no time in getting to the main target. We were barely even undressed, my unbuttoned shirt being the only thing really unveiling, everything else still covered in cloth.

He had switched from the left side of my neck to the right now, his sharp teeth hooking onto my bra strap and pulling it past my shoulder.

The foreplay down below was what my focus was primarily centralized around. His longest finger, in the most delicate and gentle manner began to caress the exact nub and I immediately groaned in frustration at him.

"You fucking tease, Shadow."

"You know you enjoy that the most." He darkly grins.

_Shadow._

_**FLASHBACK~ 3 Years Ago**_

_There was a hum in the restless, terminating Spring air. The city was awake and bustling with nightlife activity, colorful neon lights blinked with radiating light scattered in the humidity. Cars whizzed by, some slipping a honk or two and the sidewalks were dotted with people full of ebullient laughter and chatter, free from the day's labor as the clock almost struck midnight. _

_I was included in labor's division of freed toilers as I had switched out from my dark blue scrubs and into a simple, white tank top with an eclectic embroidered, black skirt and boots. _

_But instead of being merged with a cluster of bodies, I walked solo with my gaze dipped to the ground along the side pavement stippled with dirty, old gum blotches. I spat aside the falling bangs from my mouth. My hair was arranged in one of those artistically, messy buns that I loved, tendrils framing my jaw in swivels with frizz sprouting out like tiny sprigs._

_Everyone was busy. I took my chances and tried hitting up a couple of friends but we've all got obligations to attend to. There was barely time anymore for dilly dallying and I couldn't be more understanding. I was always the busiest of all anyways, with medical school sucking out any life that existed inside of me, transforming me into an unknown, hollowed workaholic. But if that's what it took to save lives, then it was worth every bit of it. And my friends rogered that perfectly._

_I shoved my hands into the mini pockets of the skirt and kept strolling. I didn't mind being a lone wolf on the sprightly streets at this hour at all. With constantly being in the solitary bonds of my little apartment, miles away from reality buried in a textbook, I adapted quite graciously with seclusion and loneliness. My thoughts being my only company became rather preferable after some time. _

_I needed a new environment tonight though. It was absolutely vital that I broke away from my mundane chronic that I had so quickly and helplessly fallen into. Coming home from school, practically defenestrating my backpack and slamming onto my new best friend, my bed. Then waking up again against my will around the time beings with normal schedules were turning in for the night and back to studying my ass off with the assistance of motivation, coffee and candy. It was all becoming too overpoweringly robotic. So despite my utter lassitude, I threw on something other than my pajamas this night and headed out leaving anything science and medical related far behind. The 'Fuck It' attitude can temporarily feel pretty reviving._

_I raised my head up away from the pavement as my throat began to tickle from parchness. Deciding I did enough of casual wandering, I paused momentarily and glanced around for bars. Scouting one across the street, I started making my way. _

_I stepped into the bar and felt the humidity change. Compared to the city's tumultuous flurry, the bar was half-empty with a calm demeanor that felt appeasing. The dimmed lights shined lightly on two or three usual customers and the bar manager. I drifted over to the bar and decided to take a seat on one the swiveling stools instead of an enclosed booth. The built rooster smiled at me in acknowledgment as he continued to wipe the inside of a glass with a wash cloth. _

"_Whenever you're ready miss." He spoke with a croaky, bass voice._

_I passed him a smile before shifting my gaze to the menu above his head._

"_Let's see…," I mutter, scrutinizing at the options, "What would you recommend for something light?"_

"_I'd go for the Apple Pie Moonshine."_

_I immediately furrowed my brows in confusion. His voice caught me off guard this time as he responded in a deep, low husk as opposed to his earlier tone. Without even moving his lips._

_Right then, a third figure made his debut on the stool next to me, resting his arm on the bar and beginning to stare straight at me._

_I lit up in shock as the calmness escaped from me with overcoming surprise._

"_Shadow!" I recognize with elation._

"_Hello there, Rose." He simpers at my joy._

"_What are you doing here!" I question him while pulling him in for an insuppressible hug._

"_Well Rose, what's there to do in a bar?"_

"_Ugh, you know what I mean! If I'm not the one constantly AWOL, then it's you. What a surprise running into you."_

"_Yeah, well, I had some time to spare. Figured I might as well step out for a quick drink."_

_I'd say the second most busiest, probably even more, was Shadow from our group. Ever since I knew him, he had always been keen on working for G.U.N., preferably an agent, wanting to go on missions and travelling the world. I thought it was very fitting for a guy like him. He was currently a G.U.N. trainee and would endlessly be in some sort of coaching at the HQ or sometimes even abroad. That's when we would really be completely out of contact, but it would only last a week or two. Despite both of us having many irons in the fire, we always floated back to each other with a call or a text here and there, just catching up or venting about anything that's happened. Our connection was never lost._

"_So will it be the APM?" The rooster briefly checked._

"_Sure, why not." I smile._

_I turn back to Shadow who was sipping on some light brown liquid. _

"_Nice to have adult apple juice openly now, huh?" I joke. We recently both turned 21._

"_Definitely."_

_The rooster comes back with my drink and I take a sip. The name was justified as it tasted just like the inside of a warm apple pie. Yummy._

"_So how's training going?" I inquire after basking in the taste._

"_Fantastic. Demanding of course, but I'm almost done. They say I'm one of the best they've seen in a long while and can be done early with the speed of progress and skills I've displayed."_

"_You're kidding! Really?"_

"_Yep. Only a few months left of preparation."_

"_We gotta celebrate that! You'll be hangin' out with the big boys soon. That's really awesome." I compliment him in awe. It was so exhilarating to see my best friend's dreams come true. _

"_Thank you. And how is your training going Doctor Rose?"_

_I snicker._

"_I'm no doc yet," I sigh, "Sometimes I regret ever going into this field and at other times I'm very proud of myself. Like when I'm lying in bed after I wake up from my nap, still terribly tired, I just stare at the ceiling for a few minutes and question my choices. Is the lack of energy and social life really worth it? But then when I get a well paid off A on a test, I couldn't be more satisfied. It's all just hectic."_

"_Focus on the positive Rose. Don't question yourself or worry about those moments in bed when you're having a subjective crisis. You've grown into a really bright woman. If your slim hips and wise eyes don't renown you for your womanhood, then your independence and unlimited spirit certainly does."_

_I can feel the blood rush in gallons to my cheeks at his compliment._

"_Oh Shadow, how much have you had to drink?" _

_He lets out a chuckle and I laugh along with him, patting his hand resting on the bar near mine._

"_So how are the others doing?" He asks._

"_They're doing pretty good as well. Chasin' dreams and whatnot. Have you talked to any of them recently?"_

"_Other than Rouge and Silver, not really. But it's nice to know they're doing good."_

"_Yeah. Life seems to be in favor of many right now."_

_A comfortable silence fell as we sipped on our drinks._

"_So I… Ran into Sonic the other day." He confessed._

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Ah yes, the topic of Sonic. I grew to accept that no matter where or when or how much time has elapsed since I last saw him, his name will always pop up in a conversation if I was ever hanging around these guys, whether it be the whole gang or just one. It became almost mandatory for them to give me a completely unasked update about him. I had disciplined my urge to groan or roll my eyes at the subject of the blue hedgehog, even if I wasn't involved in the conversation and just happened to be tuning in on what others were saying about him._

_But I knew that deep down there was a small measure of me that actually wanted to know how he was doing. It was a microscopic mental acquisitiveness that had born inside of me ever since I left him. And I knew, that my friends were aware of that curiosity. Which is why they would continue to "casually" bring him up. _

"_Yeah… Similar to how I've run into you actually. Getting a drink except it was coffee at Starbucks. Looking rather professional in a suit and tie."_

_I almost sputtered out my drink at the thought._

"_Hahah! Sonic and professional? What a hoot."_

_Shadow grinned._

"_Can't say he looked bad."_

"_Mmh. Was he alone?"_

"_Yeah. But he had two cups in his hands."_

"_Oh, ok."_

"_... He asked about you."_

"_Did he now?"_

"_Yeah… was wondering how you were doing. If everything was going okay."_

"_Oh…"_

_**Few hours of quite the alcohol consumption later…**_

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Remember that time when Blaze walked in on Silver trying to use her eyelash curler? He was so startled he ripped out his lashes __**and **__broke her curler! *Hiccup* I still can't figure out how he managed that!" _

"_That goon… always managing the impossible in the worst way." He chuckled._

_I broke out into a howl of laughter the more I thought about it, slapping my hand against the bar while fighting my fits of hiccups._

_Shadow shook his head with a tiny grin resting on his muzzle, patiently watching me unable to rope myself._

_Once my umpteenth fit of quite unlady like crack-up died down, Shadow slipped off his stool and walked behind me, pausing._

_I twirled around to see what he was up to and saw him standing there with his hand outstretched for mine while the other clutched his drink._

"_Where we going?" I questioned his invitation._

_He nodded his head in the direction of a tucked away booth in the furthest corner of the joint._

_I smirked, amused._

"_Am I being too boisterous for your liking? Am I embarrassing you, Shadow?"_

_Rolling his eyes with a lazy grin on his lips, he did a quick glance at the belching boars a few seats away from us. They had sucked up any hints of quixotic molecules frittering in the atmosphere the minute they arrived an hour later into our conversation. I mean I was a bit past low-key myself no doubt, but at least I was successful in keeping my volume trapped in the little, cornered bubble that had spread around the two of us. But the boars just kept popping it with their uproarious vocal pins._

"_Just come on, Rose." He pleaded with his usual half lidded smolder._

_I chuckled, catching the hint and complied to his wish, picking up my drink and slipping my fingers into his awaiting palm._

_As he guided us to his selected confinement, I took a sip of my drink and softly squeezed his hand in appreciation of his chivalrous act. The feeling of being swept away by a man was pleasantly warming. Or maybe it was the drink. _

_Reaching the booth, he allowed me to slide in first then tucked in beside me, keeping a comfortable distance dawdling between us._

_Our casual talk continued though I did most of the talking while he sharpened his listening skills. The clumsiness of our wordings and actions became more and more evident with every order back to back of a cocktail or moonshine. Until we both abstractedly drained looser and looser._

_Our hips closed in an inch of a distance with each laugh let out, our cheeks reddening with every touch of alcohol against our tongues and down our pipes. His breath would feel warmer and warmer each time his lips would brush over my bare shoulder. I would slur, he would keep up the marathon of his smirks, and I with my attempt at pretty smiles. We talked about everything. Our goals, our desires, our passions, the world, the meaning of life, why Silver was the way that he was, all eye-opening and mind broadening. As if we were meeting each other for the first time all over again, just grown up._

_I noticed every now and then as I slipped in and out of reality that he would battle against the cackle that fought at his lips every time I got silly... or the way his arm slung around my end of the booth while he lidded his eyes at me in pure fascination- as if I put the stars in the sky each time I spoke..._

_After what felt like forever of my nonstop, slurred babbling, I took another sip of my booze and sighed back into the maroon cushioning of our seat, half-smiling with the content of dullness taking over my body. _

_I was having a lot of fun just sitting here conversing with Shadow. He was a really easy person to talk to.. and I seemed to have been the easiest person Shadow could share things with. _

_I lolled my head over to face him and found a type of comfort in the relaxed yet fervid stare he passed me. He smelled of Old Spice I randomly noted, the scent wafting off his torso that was leveled with my nose._

_As numb as I had become, I could still sense the bashfulness of our body language, being cozied together in the clamp of our private booth. _

_He lifted his hand and two of his fingers glided delicately across my temple, tucking away the bangs that had gradually shaded over my eyes as we stared at each other. For a moment I followed his fingers against my skin then returned my gaze to his rubies, silently thanking him with a crinkling smile._

_The atmosphere seemed to have shifted down a whole level. Going from laughs of hyenas on helium to sighs of tranquilizing bliss._

_"Do you~... Do you ever get.. lonely... Shadow~?" I suddenly inquire with a soft and sluggish husk in my tone._

_Wait a minute... Did I really mean to ask that? No... I didn't. But this moonshine sure did want to know._

_Well I can't take it back now._

_The hand that was formerly on my temple now rested on the table, the rhythm of his barely audible fingers rapping against the cheap wood._

_His expression was neutral, no sign of a change in his train of thought reflecting across his features. But I could see perfectly, despite my hazy state, the clockworks rotating in his mind._

_"S-sorry... I, I didn't really mean to ask that... It sort of just~ came out..." I mumbled half-apologetically._

_"What's there to be sorry for...~? Especially at this point. " He finally spoke up._

_"I.. I don't know." I slightly giggled under my breath._

_He shook his head at my goofiness. _

_"Sometimes.. I do… but I don't have enough time or intention to dwell on it. I got shit to do."_

_"Mmnh~ Right, heheh." I snicker at his last statement._

_"What about you ~Rose. Do you ever feel lonely?"_

_I took a moment to think about the question the way he did. My gaze shifted to the blinding bulb hanging over our table. Despite it's seemingly amplified brightness, I continued to stare like a moth to flame._

_It was like he said. I've also got shit to do and can't waste time unnecessarily moping around. But there would be moments I would be cuddled up on my futon with a textbook in my lap on a rainy afternoon, stretching my feet out on a cushion, wishing it was a cute guy's lap instead. How nice would that be. That little wishful thinking would lead my artistry into a vivid fantasy of living with a potential soulmate, and imagining all the cute things we would do in our little apartment. Cooking meals together, snuggled up watching movies, taking baths, or just doing our own thing in each other's company…_

_I snapped out of my envisioning._

_"I... Guess? But it's like you said... Got shit to do." I conclude with a grin, not exactly admitting the truth._

_A twitch of a smile played at his lips for a moment before he began scrutinizing me. His eyes squinted in judgement a few seconds before they fazed back to their usual look._

_In the next moment, his hand reached over to mine resting on my lap, and his fingers encircled my tiny wrist. He brought it up to just beneath his nose and held it there, taking in the scent of the warm vanilla cream I remembered rubbing my hands with._

_All I could do was watch with curiosity. His movements were so lenitive, I feel like he could perform surgery on me and I would still be as quiescent as I was, just watching, waiting._

"_Perhaps tonight… we will not have to think about being lonely...because we won't be."_

_With those words, he tugged me closer, officially vanishing whatever distance that had been left unconsumed between us. Keeping a firm lock on my wrist, his other hand reached up and cozied onto my neck. The vein running underneath throbbed harder at the touch of his neighbouring fingers as they caressed my fur._

_Slowly, his forehead fell and caught itself against mine, resting there as the fire in his eyes blazed against the calm rubies while boring down into my cool jades._

_I thought it would be hard for me to breathe with the intensity that choked around us. But my lungs couldn't have been functioning any better. I feel like I was nuzzling into clouds._

_But what was he thinking about? What's about to happen? Why __**don't**__ I want it to.. stop?_

"_Shadow…" I mumbled, staring at his lips, "...W-what are we ~doing?"_

_He shut his eyes tight for a second, brows knitting together in some sort of concentration. The newfound confidence bounced off the crimson the minute he reopened them. Electricity ran down my spine._

"_Tell me Rose… when was the last time someone ran their fingers and... untangled the knots of your soul?"_

_My breath hitched immediately at his inquiry. I struggled to balance my head resting against his as I tugged at the tuft of fur prodding out of his shirt, clutching them for steadiness, for relief from the flood gates of emotions slamming open in my heart. My eyes glistened with wet ardor that needed to be set free for us both. All the longing, all the feelings, all the alcohol… it could only come to this. It all felt like a dream, so unreal, and if it was then..._

"_... Set me free."_

_Our lips met. With an avidity at last quenched from the simple rendezvous of our lips, Shadow embraced the kiss, careful not to put too much force into it. The scents of our drinks complemented each other, and it was then that I realized that if it wasn't for this concoction, we would have never reached this point. _

_I opened my mouth wider for him to explore however he wished -moaned as his tongue lapped at my lips until they were burnished with his slaver._

_All the more he forced me closer, I trembled, with the heat rising from my loins to my chest. Trapping his tongue between my lips, I suckled deep, tasting the cocktails jumping off his buds. His hands found the deep curve of my waist, trailing fires to the small of my back as my shaky fingers fisted the fur on his arms. He tugged high at the fabric of my skirt, a low growl emitting from his throat._

_I suckled his pink tongue even deeper, tilting my head and nibbling its tips even after it had slipped my alcohol boiling in our heated saliva made it all the more bittersweet, colorful._

_He clawed a sole finger down my spine, groaning at the feel of his pants tightening. Another moan stifled in my throat as the needle like sensation trickled down my back._

_He pushed into my mouth more, demanding a freedom. I was determined to liberate him, capturing him closer and closer. Oh the irony. _

_I pressured my breast against his chest and changed the angle of my head to drag my tongue along his. My cheeks glistened with moisture, the planes of his stomach revealing the same as I sweeped my hands under his shirt and dragged them over his body, losing them in his white fur. He grabbed my thighs and rubbed them, clutching them, kissing them with the tips of his fingers._

_Pink and black drinking each other in the corner of the bar's booth, touching, groping, moaning, gasping… trying to get more of each other's warmth, the warmth rushing through our veins._

_Shadow's arousal was obvious, but suddenly feeling that constraint rub against my underwear, my grip clung onto his shoulders with dear life. A gasp escaped my lips as the beautiful, damp warmth settled between my thighs. I could only tighten my legs closer to hold that feeling in, forgetting his arousal was still settled in between._

_Shadow let go of the kiss and gritted his teeth, losing control as he nuzzled into my breasts in frustration. I knew, the moist core jolted his nervous system._

"_Let's go."_

_Without a minute spared to comprehend, he spread my legs and grabbed my thighs, suddenly squeezing them before there was a brazening glow of a flash engulfing my vision and in the next second I fell plopping onto cushioned material. A mattress. Lingering just above my sprawled out body was Shadow._

_I raised my head from the new found pillow beneath my head, narrowing my brows in confusion._

"_Where…?"_

"_My room." He softly informed._

_And before I could respond, his mouth instantly swallowed whatever few words sat on my tongue. I eased at the motion, once again beginning to drink him in, now careless as to the change in scenery._

_We picked up as if we never stopped._

_He broke away from my mouth the second time and I groaned at the absence of his rigorous firmness against my lips. But the groan quickly transformed subtly into whimpers of rapture as he licked my neck, my collar bones, my chest, anywhere and everywhere; his hands unshakably clutched on to my sides and glided north and south along the outlines of my ribcage. He massaged my torso with such ferocity that I was sure that the slightest increase of power could lead to several broken ribs. But oh, it felt so breathtakingly carnal. There was no pain, only excitement and bliss._

_When did he even take off my shirt? _

_Who cares!_

_His hand sneaked around to the clutches of my bra underneath but before snapping it free, he locked eyes with mine._

_I nodded vigorously in consent, and it came right off._

_He rose back up while resting on my hips and stared down at me with what I presumed was an appreciated kind of delight, his jaw and eyes softening at the display. I could feel my chest nip under his gaze but did nothing to cover them, the inebriation coursing in my blood like warm waves forbidding any kind of reflexive reaction. Or a care to be given._

"_You're more beautiful than I thought you would be."_

"_You've… Have you fantasized about me, Shadow?" I asked with interest more than shock._

_Casting up into my eyes, there was a glimmer of rascality shining along the scarlet. With that being his only spine-tingling response, he casually wet his lips before sinking into me, his calm hands snaking up to my bosom and engulfing them in a ginger squeeze._

_The meager tenure emitted a moan from the core of my body, the touch so fresh and raw. _

_He responded with a harder grasp, exciting a yearn for more, a lot more._

"_Y-yes…" I murmured into the quills I was dandled in._

_He quickly picked up on my desire for wanting the most stringent embraces he could deliver and groped harder than ever, no longer reluctant to keep down with my untouched body._

"_A-ah!"_

_Grabbing his face in my hands, I pulled him back up to face me, kissing him vigorously as soon as the lips were within my hold. Doing so, my hands below worked at their own pace, snatching the hem of his T-shirt up and pulling it over his head to reveal his rough casted body. This time I terminated the liplock, bewitched at what I had uncovered off the cuff. _

"_W~wow, Shadow… You really have been working hard, huh?" I grinned, unable to keep my transfixed eyes off his torso._

_A sole finger found its way beneath my chin, tipping it up against its will. I looked into his eyes, still dazed. Propped up tall on his knees, he bore down at me. And winked._

…_.Fuck... _

_My cheeks broiled in crazy speed and I lowered my gaze back to his chest to dodge the steam wafting off his demeanor. Anymore of it and my brain would have completely melted under it._

_His hand cupped my cheek and I nuzzled into it for a bit before it slid past my ear and grazed back my hair, the fingers combing and getting lost between tresses, soothing my crown._

_I lay my own hand on his rigid midriff and let it lazily trickle down the laddered muscles. He was soft to the touch yet set in stone._

_Without warning, Shadow grabbed me by the shoulders and I was instantly lifted and perched on his midsection, my hips straddling his muzzle as he now laid underneath me, cozying himself profound within the glow of my inner thighs._

"_Shadow what the hell are you…!?"_

_I was not mentally prepared for this… intimacy! _

_No matter how many times he would act so suddenly with me, it would always catch me off guard. I would often succeed in keeping up with his rapid thoughts and actions but this… this! _

_His hands crawled increasingly against my femurs, closer to the minimal fabric that obstructed his only access to my… fruit._

"_W-wait.. wait Shadow!"_

_I wrapped my fingers solidly around his wrists, holding them set up underneath my skirt._

"_What's wrong, Rose?" He finally looked up at me, face half veiled by my skirt. Concern magnified his pupils and for the moment, he was so naive to my uncertainty that I couldn't fight back a smile from his doe eyes peeking out from below._

"_I… um… a-are you going to…?" _

"_What…?"_

"_Y-.. you know…?"_

"_Eat you out?"_

"_... Yes."_

"_Well I was, yes."_

"_Oh… ok. But um, are you sure you want to do that?"_

"_Yes…? Unless you're uncomfortable? Please tell me if you are, Rose I will stop immediately."_

"_N-no, no! I'm totally fine… I mean, I'm okay with it if you're okay with it… th-that's what I'm saying."_

_His hands went limp and dropped to our sides as he stared up at me, eyes half-lidding in a manner that sarcastically asked if I was being serious right now._

"_Don't look at me like that!" I pouted, turning away from his judgemental glare._

"_Are you really asking me if I'm okay with tasting you?"_

"_So what if I am!"_

_He held his stare for a second longer before finally breaking his lips into a smirk. _

_Of course._

_I rolled my eyes._

_He sighed patiently, his hands finding the graze they last dropped off on my thighs and rubbed them benevolently in patterns that created escape routes for my frustrations._

"_Yes, Rose, I am absolutely willing to taste you."_

_A brisk of thrill diffused throughout my body at his words._

"_Okay then…~"_

_He gave my hand a few kisses before gliding his own two against the back of my thighs to my ass, yanking and tossing aside my last undergarment and avariciously pulling me closer to his waiting tongue._

_I squinted my eyes shut and clasped the back of my neck with both hands in apprehension and reckoning._

_His mouth met my wonderland and I slipped off into the next world._

**xXx**

_**The next morning…**_

_I crushed tighter my shuttered eyes before popping them open, ready to fling my pillow across the room in a tantrum. _

_Why won't that dog stop its fucking yapping! It's like 2 doors down from this apartment and I can still hear its little, annoying yelp! _

_My rising temper cooled before it could blow when I noticed what "my pillow" was. _

_Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit._

_I stared at his black and red figure, lounged out on the bed next to me, my own legs intertwined with his as my head rested against his arm. Oh dear, his poor arm must be so terribly numb at this point!_

_I instantly sat upright but soon after, the arm I had imprisoned gradually drifted lower until it was unconsciously clutching my waist._

_I looked back to speculate his face and spot it undisturbed and breathless from his slumber._

_Turning back, I caught sight of my panties on the floor and sighed myself heavily into contemplation._

_**What**__ did we do last night? __**How**__ did we do last night? __**Why**__ did we do last night? What was __**said**__ last night? And did we… go all the way? Was there any protection?_

_I scrounged around for any wrappings from where I sat but only saw more pieces of clothing strewn across the wood flooring._

_Dammit man._

_Cautiously climbing off the bed, I grabbed my underwear and slipped on his T-shirt, deciding some food would probably assist in speeding up my thinking process. I turned the door knob with utmost care to prevent it from creaking and slipped out in between the little gap wide enough for me to squeeze through with my back towards the hall, keeping an eye on the sleeping hedgehog._

_I slipped out with success, shutting the door in equal silence._

"_Damn I could get used to waking up to this sight!"_

_A squeak jolted from me so loudly I was positive my hushed escape all just went to waste. Twirling around irritated, I discovered a third hedgehog leaning against the doorway to a room directly across from Shadow's._

"_So you're the one who was salivating and slurring Shadow's name like a holy prayer last night, huh?"_

_Oh my Chaos._

_I felt my jaw suddenly weigh a ton as it hung open like a mailbox._

_The hedgehog chuckled at my wordless greeting._

"_I'm Mephiles." He introduced himself._

_The name sounded familiar… Right! Shadow's roommate would occasionally be a cameo in his stories._

"_O-oh um, I'm Rose, Amy Rose."_

"_No fucking way…" He simpered out, appalled._

"_Yes fucking way…?"_

"_I finally get to meet the highly worshipped Miss Amy Rose! Or how he likes to call you, Rose~"_

"_Uuh…" I shifted my eyes to the kitchen then back to him, "Yeaaa… pleasure to meet you.. Mephiles."_

"_Pleasure's mine, man. I take it you're hungry? And your head must be killing you! Follow me."_

_With all that was happening, my violently pulsing head was the least of my worries._

_I stood half naked in front of Shadow's roommate who I was meeting for the first time and he has heard everything I've moaned and groaned last night! Fabulous. _

_He lead the way into the kitchen and I trailed after, throwing in the towel of giving a damn anymore and interested to see what he was up to._

"_Please! Have a seat, girl! Lemme hook you up."_

"_Oh- thanks!" _

_I glanced back at Shadow's bedroom door, surprised yet relieved he still hadn't woken up after the commotion. Must've been knocked out cold, since the loud ass dog didn't disturb him either._

"_How did you know I had a headache?" I rotated back to Mephiles. He had thrown on an apron and was cracking some eggs as the stove heated up. _

"_After a night like yours? Who wouldn't! I've been in those situations way too many times to not know."_

_I chuckled embarrassingly, scratching my head._

"_I think some food in you would be better before I give you any painkillers."_

"_That's fine, food sounds just as good." I smile at him. He was nice. Blunt, but nice._

"_How does an omelette with cheesy biscuits sound?"_

"_Friggin amazing." My mouth watered at the given menu._

"_Great! And coffee?"_

"_Yes please! Lots of cream, lots of sugar." _

"_Oh jeez girl, is it even coffee anymore!?"_

"_Of course it is!"_

_He chuckled, whisking up the eggs._

"_So… first time with Shadow?"_

"_Umm, I… honestly don't know…"_

"_You don't know? What!" He laughed out loud, practically quaking the complex._

"_Keep it down!" I scold him in a hushed tone._

"_Sorry, sorry but how do you not know if that was your first time with him!"_

"_I mean it was my first time… in bed with him, yeah but I mean… I can't remember if we had a home run… or several even."_

"_Oooooh, really now?"_

"_Yeah… I mean, even in my drunken state… I don't think I would have agreed to it… at least I don't think… Fuck, I sure hope not." _

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure Shadow wouldn't have done anything without you agreeing to it. But I'm sure you already know that."_

"_Yeah, you're right about that. How long have you guys known each other again?"_

"_About 2 to 3 years."_

"_Ah ok."_

"_And you guys have known each other since high school right?"  
_

"_Yep."_

"_Yeah, he's spoken about you a lot."_

"_Really? Good stuff? Bad stuff?"_

"_Hahah, mostly good. Like how smart you are, independent, free-spirited. And then things I guess a girl would consider bad like stubborn, hot tempered, sometimes moody, but even then it's in an admiring way."_

"_Oh… wow."_

_My stomach started to agitate queasingly hearing that. An inclination of fear washed over me and I was on the tip of feeling what I definitely did not wish to, especially after the elations I dynamited in last night. I may not remember what we did precisely, but nothing could ever make me overlook the way fireworks were going off in my body and soul as he touched me in every way desirable, kissing, licking, caressing away the malignant spirits in me, freeing me of their inescapable holds of stress, hurt, isolation… No, I could never regret that._

_But, what about the emotions that were explored and fumbled with?_

_What does Shadow feel for me? What do I feel for him?_

_Nothing. I feel nothing._

"_Helloooo, Earth to Amy! Your omelette's gonna get cold!"_

"_Wha? Oh! Food! Um, haha thank you Mephiles! I appreciate it." I giggle, disconcerted again._

_He smiled, "Sure thing!"_

_I ate the stomach hugging food in silence "listening" to Mephiles ramble on about random things, bouncing on topics from work to girls to movies and everything in between. I provided the polite "Yeah", "That's great!" "Mhm" where need be subconsciously but the spotlight was on my counterpart snuggled somnolent in his bed- going over his body, his lips, his hands and overall sex appeal. My thighs ached against each other at the hungover sensation of his tongue in me. I moaned._

"_That good, huh?"_

"_What?" I snapped my eyes open._

"_Yep, my cooking alone can make girls moan!"_

"_...O-... OH! HA HA…. YeAH…. good stuff man!"_

_I averted my eyes and stabbed the egg quickly, shoveling it into my mouth._

_Chaos! What's gotten into me!_

_Scarfing down the remaining bits and pieces left, I stalked into the kitchen and washed my plate in a haste to get back into bed with him. The plate slipped from my grasp and clanked against the sink sharply. My shoulders instantly hunched up cuffing my ears at the collision and I slowly inched around to mouth 'Sorry' at Mephiles who calmly sipped on some coffee. He waved his hand in a dismissive way, unbothered by the noise. I picked the dish back up to finish the task and suddenly all I could see was red. I examined my hands and took light upon a cut running from my middle finger to the tip of the palm._

_Shit. Didn't even feel that._

"_Umm hey Meph… do you have some band-aids?"_

"_Oh no! Cut yourself?"_

_He got up from his seat and lightly jogged over to me._

_I held out my hand, careful not to spill anymore watery blood._

"_Yikes! Lemme get that for you." He turned around to the cabinet behind him and pulled out a first aid kit. Cleaning the cut, he unwrapped some bandage and gently began covering up the wound._

"_Hey! What happened!" I jumped at the second voice, full with bass of sleep._

"_Oh hey you're up! Nothing bi-"_

"_I'll take it from here."_

_Shadow was quick to shove Mephiles aside before I could finish informing him and swiftly grabbed ahold of my hand, picking up where Mephiles was interrupted from._

"_She's all yours bro." Mephiles walked away._

_I tried to study Shadow's face. It was hard but serene as well as he worked delicately on my hand._

"_He was just helping me…" I murmured._

"_It's okay. I'm here now."_

_I hid a smile at his Alpha-peaking behavior. Men. _

_He finished up the wrapping and put away the supplies as I yelled out a thanks to Mephiles. He turned back around and narrowed his eyes at me._

"_What? He did clean up the wound __**and**__ cook me breakfast!"_

_I noticed his fists flex as he sharply turned away but before he could take two steps, I grabbed him by the arm with my good hand and turned him back to me._

"_Don't think I won't thank you." I whisper into his ear, standing on my tippy toes. His ear twitched and I flattened back on my feet, looking up to wink at him._

_His face relaxed as he fought a smug grin._

_I whirled around to pour some more coffee for both of us, handing him his black then strolling off into his bedroom. Shadow was close on my heels._

"_Be good you two!" Mephiles called after us from the living room._

_Once we were both inside, Shadow shut the door behind us and I settled down comfortably Indian style on his bed, hot, soothing mug still in hand. He took a seat next to me with his own cup._

"_When did you wake up?" He questioned._

"_Like an hour and a half ago."_

"_Should've woken me up. Could've cooked up something much more better than him I bet."_

"_Oh don't be jealous Shadow! I finally got to meet him! He's really nice!" I compliment._

"_He's annoying. Talks too much."_

_I slap him playfully on his leg._

_We sipped our contrasting coffees in snug silence for a bit, but were fully aware of the dilemma hanging in the air…_

_Might as well get it over with._

"_So… about last night."_

_Shadow immediately smirked._

_I suppressed an eye roll._

"_Yes?" He pushed on._

"_Umm… Well firstly, did we go all the way? I can't remember, honestly. I'm sorry…"_

"_No, we didn't. I pleasured you several times before you passed out." He grinned, pride surfacing._

_I simply sipped on some coffee to keep down my inward rejoice._

"_Did I not pleasure you?" I questioned after my sip._

"_Your mere presence pleasures me."_

"_Shadow."_

"_Heh. Yes, you did. But in the sense that you allowed me to lavish you… and that was my pleasure."_

_I had to hide my face. My hand crept its way up to my muzzle and I planted it there in a natural manner, trying my best not to scream into it._

"_You're so amusing, Rose."_

_I peeked up at him through my bangs._

"_Pfft, I'm not the only one!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_We held our stare before he squinted and took a sip of his coffee. I smiled and mimicked him._

"_So, um…." I started back up after a few minutes of caffeine indulgence. He waited patiently while I rimmed the top of my mug with my index finger, pondering how to word things properly._

"_What… What exactly are we now…"_

"_We can be whatever you want us to be."_

_Huh?_

"_... Why me? I mean, why does it have to be whatever __**I**__ want us to be? What about you?"_

"_Let's just say I've grown to drift wherever the sails take me."_

"_...The fuck?"_

_He rolled his eyes, snickering._

"_I'm serious here! Shadow I, I have to know why we did what we did other than the excuse of being drunk… Or is that the only reason?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_I… I don't know… that and I guess I just… really wanted to be touched… needed…"_

"_Well there you go."_

"_But…? Is that it…? Like… why were you so willing to… pleasure me…"_

"_Because I needed it just as much as you did, believe it or not."_

"_Oh… Well then I hope I satisfied your need… The way you did mine. Cause I feel like I didn't do shit?"_

"_You did more than enough. You allowed me to see you, feel you… taste you just the way I wished to."_

"_Oh… Hm."_

_I peered into his eyes for verification of his words. _

_I didn't feel anything remotely romantic for Shadow. He was my best friend, my extremely seductively handsome, virile and suave best friend who I can trust more than anyone in this world in the years I've known him (relatively shorter to others.) He was one of those uncommon individuals that really minded in the wake of asking how you were doing or how your day was. He would hear me out rage about the littlest stuff, attempt to help in any capacity he could to make it all better, see the torment in my eyes when other people accepted the grin all over. He knew the song of my soul and sung it back to me everytime I had forgotten the words._

_So how could I dare to overlook anything he veraciously felt about me? Us?_

_I wouldn't be able to function properly until I knew 100% beyond doubt that whatever happened between us last night was simply a shared craving to be touched._

"_You know… In all my years knowing you, you've never mentioned liking anyone."_

"_I've come to the conclusion that I'm quite aromantic ever since experiencing a relationship with Rouge, and everything after."_

_A burst of air spilled out my lungs and I began laughing with such levity that coffee was about to stain his sheets if I didn't control myself._

_Shadow watched me with disorientation, resorting to sipping his coffee as I tuned down._

"_Shadow, you crack me up sometimes I swear."_

"_Nice to know I can be quite humorous and not all dry humor but I'm serious."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. Ever since being involved with Rouge way back then, I've never felt anything remotely romantic for any other girl. Even for Rouge. Lusted for them yes, but nothing more."_

"_That's… woah. Aromantic, huh?"_

_He nodded._

"_Maybe you just haven't found the one yet?"_

"_I don't believe so. I can't see myself being in a relationship involving anything other than sex. Nor do I want to, to be honest."_

"_Well then glad that's settled." I slouched back against his headboard, a thousand cells exploding within me with relief._

"_What's settled?"_

_That wasn't supposed to be said out loud._

"_Oh uh nothing."_

_He gave me his 'Cut the bullshit' look._

_I heaved a sigh, feeling a blush suffuse across my cheeks with embarrassment._

"_I just thought um… I was just worried that maybe you did all those things last night to me… with me, because you… felt something for me more than lust."_

_A grin spanned out on his muzzle and my cheeks glowed as crimson as his jaunty eyes._

"_Worried because you wouldn't be able reciprocate those same feelings if I did?"_

"_... Yes."_

_His chest rumbled with an inward chuckle._

"_You have nothing to worry about Rose. I wouldn't do anything that would sabotage our relationship."_

"_Oh thank Chaos… But now I feel guilty for not thinking along the same lines. Or, acting without thinking… I should have been more careful last night… I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be. I know you, Rose. I know you wouldn't do anything you were absolutely certain of no matter how much you're out of it. And even if you did, I hope you know I wouldn't blame you."_

"_Ugh screw you Shadow, you always know the right things to say whenever I'm feeling guilty and I hate that! Just let me feel guilty dammit."_

_He laughed out loud._

"_It's true," He spoke once composed, "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust you more than you trust yourself."_

"_I don't know if I find that a good thing or a bad thing."_

"_Just let it be a thing."_

_I genuinely chuckled at that._

"_Whatever Shadow. I don't think there will ever come a day that I'll fully understand you, no matter how well we have come to know each other inside out. We'll be old and pruny, sitting around drinkin' coffee like now in some cabin in a forest and I'll still be silently wondering about what you just said to me."_

"_Good. I would like to remain a mystery."_

_I scoffed, "Chaos knows why."_

"_A cabin in a forest? Really?"_

"_Yeah. I see you as the type to retire in some isolated house in a mystical forest. And I would come visit you all the time and it would be like it is now. Just talking, being in each other's company. Don't you think so?"_

"_Sounds idealistic the more I think about it. Interesting." He admitted._

"_Yeah."_

…

"_I never did thank you for stepping in oh so heroically to finish wrapping my bandage." I taunted him. _

_The roles reversed as he rolled his eyes while I smirked._

"_No. You didn't."_

_I grinned impishly, stretching out cat-like over him to set down my empty mug on his side table._

_Pulling back slowly, I threw one leg over his lap and straddled him, longing my fingers lazily across his bare chest. He watched me intently, all while pulling out the top drawer of his side table and taking out a lighter and a pack of Marlboro Lights._

_He snatched out a cigarette and tucked it between his lips, igniting it._

_I narrowed my brows at the obstacle, instantly jealous it stole the lips that were to be sealed with mine._

"_Now how am I going to thank you with that thing hogging your mouth?"_

"_Like this."_

_He took one long drag, pulled out the cigarette and captured my lips madly, driveling them with minted nicotine. The taste was raw all over again and I found myself more enraptured as the smoke transfused into my mouth, the flavor of __**him**__ amalgamated with the mint and tobacco. I moaned as our mouths danced with each other, his free hand surfing up against the skin on my back while the other clutched my exposed thigh with the cigarette nestled between his fingers._

_We pulled away and smoke escaped in steams from my lips instead of his._

"_Well that was different. But then it wasn't. It seems as if we just can't kiss without some type of substance accompanying us." I remarked._

"_I thought you would be bothered by it. I guess not."_

"_I'm always willing to try new things."_

_He nodded his head agreeing while stealing another drag._

"_I take it we're far from being done?" I inquire devilishly, throwing my forearms loosely over his shoulders._

"_Far." He nestled my waist._

"_What do kids call it these days… Friends with benefits?"_

_He sneered at the expression, flicking ash above the tray._

"_I prefer not to acknowledge it with such immature phraseology, but whatever goes."_

"_Friends with benefits. Haha."_

_He simpered, shaking his head in loftiness before pulling me back hungrily into the empressement of his euphoric kiss._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I stared outside his balcony door while laying in bed, the blue incandescent of a cloudy morning's dawn reflecting subtly against the black bedsheets and blankets that were messily tangled with our sedated bodies. A raven cawed in the distance to welcome the new day's dewey breeze as it ruffled in the gloom and a desire to feel it against my bare skin rose within me.

I rotated my head in the opposite direction and gazed into the face of my dreaming playmate, his snoozing inactive state widening a little grin on my face. I lifted my chin and pecked his forehead, his furrowed eyebrows immediately relaxing in response. Carefully lifting his arm that was loosely draped over my tummy, I slipped out from his teddy bear hold and snagged up a bedspread with me.

I draped it across my nude form and tiptoed over to his side of the bed, stealing his pack of cigarettes and lighter before tiptoeing back to the balcony and slipping out the door frame, softly shutting it behind me.

Stepping out into the crisp 6 am morning, I tied up my hair into a messy bun to allow the fluttering wind full access to lick my cheeks with it's mollifying coolness. The gust of air currents were stronger, being quite above ground several decent levels in a skyscraper's penthouse -which I always appreciated when being at his place.

Leaning over the chilling metal rail, I peered down at the city below, watching it slowly come back to life from the night's sleep as streetlamps and lights dotting windows of neighbouring skyscrapers flickered off one by one in a domino effect to allow natural light to gleam through.

I lit a cigarette, sucking in its contents and the end ablazed to essence in a glowing, sanguine orange, captivating my stare as it mismatched sharply against the background of the pale azure sky.

I took one long drag, inhaling majority of it into my lungs and exhaling a little of it puff by puff out my nostrils.

I rested my chin on the bed of my palm and stared out to the shoreline a few miles away from my line of sight, far but visible. I fell into meditation with the nullifying rocking of the sea, my thoughts pushing forward just as the waves did from the back of my mind's abysmal ocean, collapsing onto the surface of my perception.

Life. Oh how it could transform vastly into something else in a span of 6 years. 24 years old and I still couldn't sometimes believe that I was an adult who paid bills and taxes, living in my own home with responsibilities and shit.

But it was good. It was all good. Despite the usual things that came with growing up, it had all been working out rather nicely for everyone. At least that's was what I liked to believe.

I was so proud of all of us. There would be times of battle in which we would question the path we had chosen, the path of our dream, whether it was viable, possible. But in the end, we all pulled through with one another's support and faith.

Cream attended her final year of culinary school and was soon on her way to opening up her very own bakery. She will be stealing the hearts and customers of sweet lovers within minutes of opening, with baking like hers. Everyone was instantaneously charmed with the most diminutive taste of her desserts. She was gonna be big, I already knew it.

Blaze was a therapist and an amazing one. She didn't pester, she wasn't pushy. She was incredibly understanding, listened intently like she always had. I recall proposing to her on giving her aptitudes something to do and it got her thinking- so she went into psyche, right away falling in love with it. She makes differences countlessly in the lives of struggling teens and little children, knowing where they were coming from, being in their situations before as a child herself. She never failed to bring people back up from their lowest points. She possessed powers to touch hearts, pumping them with happiness again. I respected her such a great amount for it.

Good 'ol Rouge's enthrallment and love for fashion never ceased. Starting with a mere style blog discussing what's trendy and whatnot that quickly rose to popularity, she worked her route up to becoming an editor for an elite fashion magazine, her absolute dream. She was the embodiment of the quote about finding what you love and letting it kill you.

Tails and Silver, those two I never saw coming but it was right before our eyes the entire time. Discovering an old scratch set in his basement, Silver rapidly fell into creating sick beats from old school to new school, programming so many tunes that he even got Tails interested. And it all began way back in 9th grade. So of course, Silver was determined to pursue his dream and became a producer but Tails was forced to drop it as just a silly little hobby, as his parents phrased it.  
But somewhere along the way it dawned on Tails he was never gonna be truly happy unless he took control of his own life. So he dropped engineering and rejoined Silver as the two shared an apartment to produce the 'hottest new pieces.' And together they made an amazing team, scoring gigs to celeb house parties and clubs.

Knuckles took over his uncle's beach bar and the job couldn't have been more chill and well-paying with the crazy amount of customers it gained on a daily basis. And hey, free drinks for us!

And of course, Shadow succeeded in becoming GUN's top agent, mad rich and only 26 years old. His occupation constantly baffled me with every new mission and assignment. But I was proud of him.

Of all of them. We made it big, some still on their way, myself included, with ups and downs, but altogether just living life like nothing changed, except everything did.

So buried into the reflection of our lives, I failed to detect Shadow creep up behind me.

"As a medical intern, I would expect you know better, Miss Rose, than to steal cigarette packs and smoke them away all by yourself."

I chuckled at his accusation, "Eh, it's a leisurely thing."

He grinned, pulling out a cigarette from the pack and joining me.

"What's got you up so early? You left me cold."

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to come out here and chill for a bit before joining you again."

"Something on your mind?" He turned around and leaned his back against the railing, running a hand through my bangs while puffing out some vapor.

"Not really… just thinking."

"About?"

"Life. Us. Our friends."

"Mmh."

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure that's everything…"

I once-overed at him observingly before looking back at the sea.

_Did he remember it too?_

"What else could there be…"

He peered directly at me now, surveying my expression with a heartwarming countenance.

"I guess nothing." He stroked my cheek.

I remained silent, maintaining my fixed scrutiny out ahead of me.

It was best to leave it unsaid if we both knew. What was the point of talking about it if it only resurfaced unwanted emotions? The past is the past, you can't let it distract you from the here and now.

But sometimes it helps to cope. A small visit to memory lane can help remind you of the good. And that's all there is that should be focused on, the good. You have a little visit, place down some fresh new flowers, pour a drink, have a joint, whatever it is that you do to get by and then you move on as Life does.

It was this day, 6 years ago, that I left Sonic.

I thought about it, lamented over it a cigarette's burning length of time, then finally blowed away the smallest of grief with the final puff into the drifting current. Concluding the small visit of the past with the dying glow of ash. And it was over.

I gazed over to Shadow and watched him peer at the city below, lost in his own world. I let him continue his little contemplation and let my head fall on his shoulder in content.

A cold thick droplet suddenly plopped onto my muzzle, splashing into my eye and prompting a shiver sprint throughout my body. Several followed after, quickly picking up pace.

"Oh shit. There's gonna be a downpour. We better get back in."

I whirled around to head back inside, stumbling over my dress of a bedsheet as I bunched it up in my arms, giggling to myself.

Unanticipatedly I was swept off my feet and cradled in Shadow's arms like a bride. He gazed down at me wickedly, shaking his head.

"You're going to hurt yourself AND get my sheets dirty Miss Rose!"

"Dirty with what?" I winked back at him, attempting to play sexy while suppressing back a giggle.

He chuckled inwardly, a mischievous leer spreading across his muzzle.

"Oh, I'll show you."

I bursted out laughing into the crane of his neck, unable to keep up with the act.

He dropped me onto his bed and mounted over me.

_Here we go again!_

* * *

**Dear God I didn't think this chapter would be this long, take forever to update and involve so much thinking. But I enjoyed writing it. It's the first time I've worked with sexual content- would be appreciated to know how I did! And any other comments regarding the chapter cause I know A LOT has happened. :D**

**In somewhat related news I'm so glad Shadow's gonna be in Sonic Boom! Who else is crazy excited for the show!? I can't fucking wait.**

***Any overlooked errors will be corrected. Proofreading is a bitch.**

**Much love,**

**BOV**

**xx**


End file.
